Demi Kamu
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Demi kamu, akan kuambil seluruh bara itu/Demi kamu, aku sanggup membalikkan waktu/Asal kamu, aku rela menukar kewarasanku/Asal kamu, tak jadi soal bila bumi kan berlalu/Bila bukan kamu, aku tak akan pernah merayu/Karena tanpa kamu, laut pun tak akan berwarna biru.


DEMI KAMU

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Pair: NaruHina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu nggak tahu apa yang kamu katakan, jadi tolong jaga mulut kamu," kata Hinata. Matanya merah berair. Ia sedang memandang marah pada seorang cowok berpostur tinggi. Mungkin untuk sebagian wanita di sekolahnya, Naruto adalah pangeran. Semua mata memandang mereka berdua. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Jadi begini cara bicara murit teladan? Orangtua kamu nggak pernah ngajarin tata karma?" kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Jangan pernah kamu hina orangtuaku. Kamu sama sekali nggak punya hak untuk itu," kali ini air mata Hinata menetes.

"Kamu cuma seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang hanya bisa manfaatin fasilitas dari orangtua. Tahu apa kamu?" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan seisi kelas yang terdiam menyaksikan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Naruto, darahnya mendidih mendengar perkataan Hinata dan ikut meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

Kepala Naruto terasa pening. Ia masih saja memikirkan perkataan Hinata tadi pagi. Padahal dia sengaja pergi ke sebuah _club_ untuk melupakannya. Mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, amarahnya kembali memuncak. Ia berjanji akan membalas gadis bersurai indigo itu. Sambil berpikir untuk mencari cara membalas Hinata, Naruto menenggak minumannya. Tapi setelah itu ia malah berhalusinasi tentang Hinata. Hinata yang memakai baju pelayan yang super mini, mempertontonkan mata lavendernya yang indah dan menyapukan _make up_ yang tipis pada wajahnya yang membuat ia terlihat menawan.

"Aku mabok ya? Perasaan aku nggak minum alkohol?" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala mencoba memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya itu benar.

Setelah benar-benar yakin kalau yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi atau fantasinya belaka, Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan cara untuk membalas gadis lavender itu. Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membersihkan meja. Lampu _blitz_ dari kamera telepon genggam Naruto berpendar dan tanpa permisi ia memotret Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata kaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dibawanya.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya Hinata was-was. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia ketakutan dimarahi bos karena memecahkan empat buah gelas.

"Ngapain? Kamu sendiri ngapain?" balas Naruto.

"Aa-aku…," kata Hinata terbata. Hinata tahu kalau dia sedang tertangkap basah dan tidak bisa menyangkal. Jadi dia memilih diam dan mulai membersihkan pecahan gelas yang beserakan di lantai.

"Aku bisa kasih foto ini ke kepsek. Dan beasiswa penuh yang kamu dapat bisa hilang dalam sekejap," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata langsung menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Ia menatap mata Naruto tajam dan dengan keras menampar pipi kanan Naruto. Pain, selaku _Manager_ _club_ yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari awal langsung menghapiri mereka.

"Kalau kalian punya masalah, tolong selesaikan di luar. Dan kamu Hinata," kata Pain lalu menghadap kearah Hinata yang menunduk. "Kamu tidak hanya sekali memecahkan gelas. Sekarang saya tidak bisa memberi toleransi lagi. Setelah kamu bereskan pecahannya, silakan keluar."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung pasrah. Dengan cekatan ia membersihkan pecahan gelas dan menghilang di dapur restoran. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan _club _itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia menunggu Hinata keluar dari _club_. Selang beberapa menit, Hinata keluar. Dari kejauhan, Naruto mendengar percakapan telepon Hinata dengan seseorang. Dengan seksama ia mendengarkan, akhirnya dia mendapatkan senjata lagi.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, istirahat siang ini matahari dengan semangat memancarkan cahayanya. Kantin sekolah penuh sesak dengan siswa yang berteriak meminta untuk dilayani dengan cepat. Sebenarnya Hinata juga lapar, namun ada buku yang harus dibacanya. Makan di perpustakaan kan dilarang. Makanya ia memilih duduk dan membaca buku di atap sekolah yang sunyi. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi sempat membuat Hinata terkantuk. Untuk meghilangkan kantuknya, Hinata memilih membaca buku dengan berdiri di balkon atap sambil sesekali melihat teman-temannya yang sedang asik memakan bekalnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Hinata ketika temannya Ten-Ten melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dengan bahasa isyarat Ten-Ten mengajak Hinata bergabung. Namun Hinata membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala dan menunjukan buku tebal yang sedang ia baca. Ketika Hinata berbalik untuk duduk lagi, tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka. Naruto datang dengan senyum yang tidak bisa dibaca maksudnya.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan tersenyum sinis. Dengan santai Naruto mengambil alih bangku tempat duduk Hinata. Karena Hinata malas meladeni Naruto, ia memilih pergi dan bergabung dengan Ten-Ten. Tapi sebelum Hinata mencapai pintu, Naruto angkat bicara.

"Jadi asistenku," seru Naruto. Hinata hanya bengong dan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Dalam mimpi kamu," jawab Hinata lalu melangkah pergi. Tapi tba-tiba tangan Naruto mencekalnya. Membuat tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Kamu nggak punya hak untuk nolak," kata Naruto tajam. Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku kemejanya. "Aku masih punya nyawa kamu," katanya lagi.

"Nggak mempan. Silakan saja, aku masih bisa bekerja untuk biaya sekolahku," sangkal Hinata. Jujur saja Hinata mulai was-was. Tapi ia berusaha menjaga _image_-nya untuk tetap tenang di depan Naruto.

"Oh ya? Aku punya satu lagi," kata Naruto dengan percaya diri. Ia lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan memutar sebuah rekaman. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara ibu Hinata.

_"Oh, iya. _Hinata_ memang kerja di café. Tapi Baa-san tidak tahu di mana tempatnya. Memangnya kenapa adik cari putri saya?."_

"Aku bisa dengan mudah bilang ke ibu kamu kalau sebenarnya anak kesayangannya itu nggak kerja di café tapi di _club _malam_,_" kata Naruto. "Kalau kamu nolak, kamu nggak hanya kehilangan beasiswa tapi juga bisa diusir dari rumah," lanjut Naruto lalu melepaskan cekalannya.

"Tenang. Aku masih punya hati. Aku tetap gaji kamu. Bahkan dua kali lipat dari gajimu di _club_ malam itu," Kata Naruto lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam.

Kali ini Hinata mengaku kalah. Ia harus menuruti semua yang diperintahkan Naruto padanya. Mulai hari itu, ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Naruto. Mulai dari menjadi pesuruh mengatur jadwal kencan dengan pacarnya yang banyaknya minta ampun. Mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah, sampai hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti mengepel lapangan basket dan lainnya.

Karena lelah dengan semua kelakuan Naruto, Hinata berencana membalasnya. Dengan sengaja ia mengontak semua pacar Naruto dan mengajak kencan secara bersamaan. Setelah mengantarkan bunga mawar pesanan Naruto, Hinata bergegas pulang sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi ternyata Naruto mengetahuinya dan malah mengajak Hinata, lebih tepatnya memaksa Hinata ikut bersamanya. Alhasil seisi _foodcourt_ melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang cewek yang identik dengan musim semi menyapa mereka.

"Naruto-_kun_, ngapain? Aku udah nunggu kamu dari tadi," seru cewek itu. Bisa dikatakan selera cewek Naruto termasuk TOP 10 di setiap sekolah. Belum sempat Naruto angkat bicara, muncul lagi cewek yang menyapanya. Sekitar sepuluh remaja cantik mengerumuninya. Setelah itu Naruto baru angkat bicara.

"Hai semua. Aku mau bikin pengakuan," kata Naruto mantap. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata salting sekaligus malu, ia berusaha melepaskannya.

"Aku udah ngeduain kalian. Em salah, sepuluhin malah. Sekarang aku mau tobat, ada wanita yang benar-benar aku sayang. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti. Sekarang kita cukup sampai disini. Aku ingin selalu bersama dia," lanjut Naruto serius sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa bengong melihat raut wajah Naruto yang serius. Ini anak pasti dapat piala oscar kalau jadi aktor, seru Hinata dalam hati. Belum sempat kembali ke dunia nyata, tiba-tiba Naruto menyeretnya berlari . Butuh sedetik untuk Hinata memahami situasinya. Ia melihat kebelakang dan menyaksikan semua pacar Naruto mengejar mereka dengan wajah geram.

"Tamatlah riwayatku," seru Hinata sambil terus berlari bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

.

.

Siang ini matahari sedang bersemangat menampilkan sinarnya. Kali ini Sang Matahari sedang mengerjai anak-anak basket yang sedang latihan. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang istirahat. Tentu saja sebagai asisten Hinata harus selalu dekat dengan Naruto. Hinata mendesah dalam lamunannya, membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Beli minum sana!" perintah Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata yang sedang kesal malah membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Gimana kalau mereka sampai kemari. Ah, aku bisa jadi _sushi roll_ tahu! Mana sanggup aku ngelawan mereka semua? Mereka badannya aja yang langsing, tenaganya kayak kuda," desah Hinata. Naruto hanya mengamati wajah Hinata yang polos. Ternyata manis juga, Batinnya.

"Kamu pikir aku nggak. Aku kemarin kena cakar. Kamu enak dimaki-maki doang. Lagian siapa suruh ngerjain aku. Sekarang bikin ulang jadwalku, sepertinya aku mau rehat sebulan dua bulan. Dan cepetan beli minum sana! Yang dingin," kata Naruto tepat di muka Hinata. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal. Ia lalu beranjak mengambil tasnya dan melangkah menuju kantin sekolah.

Di kantin, Hinata sempat beristirahat sebentar. Sambil memilah minuman dingin pesanan Naruto, ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menelepon Ten-Ten.

"Lama banget angkatnya?" seru Hinata ketika telepon di sebarang diangkat dan Ten-Ten hanya tertawa.

"_Sory_ deh, lagi panggilan alam. Ada apa? memang nggak dimarahin majikan kamu?" tanya Ten-Ten heran. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu tiba-tiba Hinata datang padanya dengan tampang kesal. Ia bercerita kalau ia harus menjadi asisten pribadi Naruto. Menurut Ten-Ten itu sih berkah, karena bisa berduaan sama cowok paling ganteng di sekolah.

"Dia lagi latihan basket di lapangan. Aku disuruh ke kantin beli minum," kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Eh, tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_ udah dibuat belum? Tenggatnya lusa, padahal aku masih bingung mau buat cerita apa," curhat Ten-Ten.

"Ini ada yang lebih darurat dari tugas Kakashi-_sensei_," kata Hinata lalu mendesah. Hinata berbalik menuju lapangan, tuannya bisa marah besar kalau dia terlambat mengantarkan minumannya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sekerumunan wanita yang mencegatnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Seru Hinata gemetaran. Ia memegang erat _handphone_-nya, sedangkan Ten-Ten mendengarkan semuanya dari seberang telepon.

"Jadi kamu yang buat Naruto ninggalin kita," kata salah seorang cewek berambut merah sambil mengamati Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Seret dia!" seru wanita itu lagi. Beberapa wanita yang ada disampingnya langsung mencekal lengan Hinata. Belum sempat Hinata berteriak meminta tolong, mulutnya sudah dibekap. _Handphone_, minuman dan tas Hinata dibuang begitu saja. Sedangkan Hinata diseret menuju ke tempat yang tersembunyi.

Ten-Ten yang mendengarkan semuanya berseru memanggil Hinata namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia panik dan tanpa berpikir panjang menelepon si akar masalah.

.

.

Naruto berlari ke arah kantin sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia baru mendapat telepon dari Ten-Ten kalau Hinata diculik mantan-mantannya. Setelah sampai di kantin, ternyata tidak ada orang. Ia berlari lagi untuk menemukan Hinata. Ketika melewati sebuah gudang ia melihat tas dan _handphone_ Hinata berserakan di depannya. Dengan cekatan Naruto memeriksa gudang itu. Untung saja Naruto bisa menemukan Hinata di sana. Ia melihat Hinata dikelilingi lebih dari sepuluh remaja wanita yang notabene adalah mantan pacarnya, di antaranya ada Ino, Sakura, dan Karin. Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan. Naruto membelah kerumunan itu dan memeluk Hinata.

"Kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Tapi yang ditanya hanya menangis dalam diam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalian ngapain disini? Aku bilang kita udah selesai. Aku juga udah minta maaf," kata Naruto tegas. Ia memandang satu persatu wajah di depannya. Sambil memasang wajah bersalahnya, ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku yang salah disini. Dia nggak ada hubungannya. Aku cinta dia dan mau melindungi dia. Aku mohon jangan ganggu dia. Biar aku saja yang nanggung semua kemarahan kalian," Serunya. Sakura maju dan berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"Kamu mau nanggung semuanya? Makan nih," kata Sakura lalu melayangkan tamparan di pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Setelah itu semua wanita yang ada di sana melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto. Bahkan ada yang sampai meninju muka Naruto beberapa kali. Setelah selesai, Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Hinata memapahnya duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Kamu nggak papa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Nggak papa gimana? Mukaku bengkak. Entah berapa tamparan yang aku terima hari ini gara-gara kamu!" seru Naruto kesal sambil memijat pipinya yang panas.

"Lagian suruh siapa cari perkara sama mereka. Kenapa kamu selalu punya pacar yang _bar-bar_. Heran deh," balas Hinata kesal. Naruto hanya menggeram, ia malas meladeni Hinata.

"Ayo bangun, masih kuat jalan kan. Tunggu aku di atap, biar aku obatin luka kamu," kata Hinata sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto menurut, ia berjalan ke atap sekolahnya dan menunggu Hinata di sana. Hinata muncul membawa kotak P3K di tangannya yang kurus. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertidur, karena tidak tega membangunkannya Hinata mendekati Naruto perlahan. Hinata mengusapkan alkohol di luka Naruto yang berdarah. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika Hinata menyentuh lukanya yang terasa perih.

"Tahan sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi juga selesai," kata Hinata lembut.

Naruto terdiam memandangi wajah Hinata yang serius. Dia tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Hinata.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat imajinasi Naruto kabur seketika.

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa, cuma inget sama kejadian tadi," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Iya, aku sempat kaget lihat kamu tiba-tiba datang. Aku salut dengan akting kamu tadi. Aku berani taruhan, kamu pasti dapat piala oscar kalau jadi aktor Hollywood," kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil setelah mengoleskan salep ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku tahu, Chris Evans mungkin lewat," kata Naruto menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi tadi aku sama sekali nggak akting, jadi Chris Evans bisa tenang," kata Naruto yang membuat tawa Hinata terhenti seketika.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir sama kamu, aku panik cari kamu kemana-mana. Aku nggak akan maafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu sama kamu," lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan bercanda. Nggak lucu tahu!" Seru Hinata gugup. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih hebat dibandingkan saat dia bertemu dengan Edward Cullen di mimpinya.

"Ah, pasti kepala kamu kenapa-kenapa deh, gara-gara kena tamparan mereka kamu jadi agak sakit," kata Hinata sabil memeriksa kepala Naruto. Ia berasumsi kalau Naruto pasti sedang terena _shock_. Naruto mencekal tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Kamu pikir degub jantung ini bercanda," kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius. Hinata gelagapan dan terdiam saat tangannya menyentuh dada Naruto. Hinata merasakan kalau degub jantung Naruto sama capatnya dengan degub jantungnya yang entah kenapa dari tadi berubah cepat. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, ia ragu dengan pikirannya. Apakah ini cinta? Tidak mungkin, Naruto pasti sedang mengerjainya. Tapi degub jantung itu? Apakah debar jantung bisa dibuat-buat? Debat Hinata dalam hatinya.

Sejenak atap sekolah terasa sepi. Naruto dan Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika Naruto mengeluarkan kartu As-nya. Naruto berkata dengan mantap,

"Mungkin aku sudah sering mengatakan kata cinta, dan mungkin kamu nggak percaya. Tapi berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuat kamu merasakan makna dari kata-kata itu. Aku cinta sama kamu, entah sejak kapan."

Hinata terdiam mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto. Ia masih belum percaya kalau Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Hinata mengingat-ingat kejadian lampau yang ia alami karena Naruto. Bertemu di _club_ malam sampai saat Naruto menolongnya dari kerumunan mantan pacarnya yang akan melumat Hinata. Karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendapat pernyataan cinta, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi yang pasti ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat bersama Naruto. Ia merasa malu mengatakan perasaannya. Jadi wajah Hinata yang memerah yang menjawab seluruh perasaan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum ketika dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang memerah mendengar pernyataannya. Ia memeluk gadis itu, bukan lagi karena akting atau apa pun itu.

Hinata merasa malu, seperti ada ribuan pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto, tapi bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Naruto malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Naruto, aku malu. Lagian ini udah sore, aku harus pulang," pinta Hinata, ia seperti hampir kehabisan nafas. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Nanti dulu, tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku malu kalau harus keluar dengan wajah babak belur kayak gini. Bisa jatuh martabatku," kata Naruto memberi alasan. Sebenarnya dia hanya memberi alasan klise, ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Hinata lebih lama.

"Jadi masih punya malu? Ah, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta sama aktor yang nggak punya keberanian ini," ledek Hinata sambil tertawa dan membuat kedua pipinya yang tembam makin merona.

"Siapa bilang aku nggak berani, kita buktikan sekarang."

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata sampai ke lapangan basket dan berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah anak-anak basket yang sedang beristirahat.

"_Dobe_, dari mana saja kau? Kita udah selesai nih latihannya," seru salah satu teman Naruto, Sasuke. "Kenapa tuh muka? Babak belur gitu," lanjutnya setelah sadar wajah Naruto yang diplester.

"Bentar deh, ada hubungan apa kau _baka_ Naruto dengan Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa pakai gandengan tangan segala?" tanya Kiba, sahabat Naruto yang lain. Kiba merasa was-was, sebenarnya dia juga naksir Hinata dari awal semester baru. Ia bahkan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia ketika Naruto mengatakan kalau Hinata akan menjadi asistennya. Naruto _nyengir_ mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail," canda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil memamerkan tangannya yang bergandengan dengan tangan Hinata.

"Akh! Kau curang! Kenapa curi _start_ duluan!? Hei _baka!_ Kau kan tahu kalau aku suka dengan Hinata-_chan_," seru Kiba. Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi salah tingkah, sedangkan Naruto langung memasang wajah "awas loe nanti!" saat mendengarnya.

"Sekarang dia udah jadi milikku, awas kamu kalau deketin dia!" ancam Naruto, setelah itu Naruto mengambil semua barang miliknya dan melangkah pergi bersama Hinata.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke depan pintu Hyuga mansion. Ia agak sungkan ketika Hinata mengajaknya masuk, apalagi ayah Hinata, Hiashi-_sama_ sedang di rumah. Naruto sempat gugup ketika ayah Hinata bertanya satu dua hal padanya. Naruto hendak berpamitan ketika didengarnya ibu Hinata berteriak histeris di halaman depan rumah. Hinata, Hiashi-_sama_ dan Naruto spontan berlari ke luar rumah.

"_Okaa-san_ kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir sambil memeluk _okaa-san-_nya yang masih menangis histeris.

"Mobil itu," kata bunda Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil Naruto. Naruto sempat bingung, apakah ada yang salah dengan mobilnya?

"_Okaa-san_ tenang dulu, ada apa dengan mobil itu?" kali ini ayah Hinata yang bertanya.

"Mobil itu. Mobil itu yang menabrak Neji, Mobil itu yang sudah merenggut nyawa Neji!" serunya. Hinata terpaku mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia teringat dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia diajak oleh kakak dan ibunya berjalan-jalan ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ibunya yang sedang membereskan plastik-plastik yang berisi barang belanja sedangkan kakaknya sedang memanggil sebuah taxi yang berhenti di seberang jalan. Karena supir taxi tidak menyahut, Risa memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Tapi ketika sedang menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Hinata yang memperhatikan laju kendaraan itu menjerit pada Neji dengan maksud memperingatkan kakaknya untuk menyingkir. Tapi karena laju kendaraan yang tidak stabil, tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindari. Tubuh Neji terpental jatuh hingga beberapa meter. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala dan tubuhnya. Hinata dan ibunya berhamburan ke tubuh Neji yang terbaring di tengah jalan. Warga yang tanggap merelakan mobilnya sebagai _ambulance_ dadakan. Tapi sebelum sampai di rumah sakit, Neji sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sedangkan si penabrak berhasil lolos dari jeratan hukum karena membayar uang jaminan.

Sejak saat itu keluarga Hinata terasa sepi, karena kehadiran Neji seperti penyejuk dalam keringnya gurun pasir. Neji adalah pribadi yang ceria, seorang kakak yang bisa menjadi teman bagi Hinata. Neji adalah harapan seluruh keluarganya. Dia berhasil menamatkan program sarjananya hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun, sebelum lulus pun dia sudah mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang. Kepergiannya saat itu adalah sehari sebelum dia dinobatkan sebagai mahasiswa dengan nilai terbaik di Universitasnya.

Naruto seperti tersambar petir. Kenapa ibu Hinata bisa mengetahui kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Tidak satu orang pun tahu kejadian ketika ia mencoba mobil hadiah kelulusannya saat SMP, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Ia sudah mengubur kejadian saat tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyeberang jalan. Bertahun-tahun ia merasa ketakutan dan bersalah atas kejadian itu. Ia berusaha menebus dosanya.

"Jadi laki-laki yang menyeberang saat itu _aniki-_mu?" tanya Naruto, ia berharap kalau Hinata akan menjawab tidak.

Hinata hanya menangis bersama ibunya, mengisyaratkan kalau memang kakaknya yang menyeberang jalan waktu itu. Tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, otaknya terasa kosong. Ayah Hinata memandang Naruto garang. Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, karena semua ini memang salahnya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tetap saja seorang pembunuh.

"Saya minta kamu keluar dari rumah saya!" bentak Hiashi-_sama_. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersungkur di tanah. Hinata menghambur ke ayahnya, mencoba menyadarkannya. Karena ayahnya tidak kunjung sadar, dengan bantuan Naruto, Hinata membawa ayahnya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"_Gomen_, Hinata-_chan_. _Gomen..._," kata Naruto. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memeluk ibunya. Mereka sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Tidak lama dari itu, dokter yang memeriksa ayah Hinata keluar. Hinata meminta ibunya untuk menemani ayahnya, sedangkan dia dan Naruto menemui dokter.

"_Baa-san_ sudah menduga, ginjal ayah teman kamu sudah rusak. _Baa-san_ akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi jalan keluar yang paling baik adalah pencakokan ginjal," kata dokter Tsunade pada Naruto.

"_Baa-san_ tolong lakukan yang terbaik. Saya yang akan membayar seluruh biayanya, biar nanti Naruto yang bicara ke _Tou-san_," kata Naruto mantap, ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya.

"Bukan perkara uang yang _Baa-san_ permasalahkan, tapi mencari donor yang sesuai dengan ayah teman kamu ini yang susah. Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," jelas Tsunade-_sama_ lagi.

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang akan menjadi pendonornya," jawab Naruto lantang. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto, bermaksud meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya. Belum sempat Hinata mendapat jawaban, Naruto sudah melaksanakan berbagai tes kecocokan ginjal. Setelah menunggu beberapa jam hasil tes menunjukkan kalau ginjal Naruto cocok dengan ginjal ayah Hinata.

"Aku sudah menggambil satu yang berharga dari kamu, aku nggak akan membiarkan kamu kehilangan lagi," kata Naruto setelah mereka meninggalkan ruang laboratorium.

"Tapi ini ginjal, bagaimana dengan bermain basket? Kamu nggak akan bisa bermain dengan satu ginjal," debat Hinata, ia seperti tidak senang mendengar Naruto akan menyumbangkan ginjal untuk ayahnya.

"Kamu nggak suka kalau aku yang menyumbangkan ginjal untuk _Tou-san_mu?" tanya Naruto. Ia sedih mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sebesar apa kebencian Hinata padanya hingga menolak ginjalnya.

"Bukan, aku senang kamu mau menolong _Tou-san_. Tapi kamu bilang, kamu nggak akan membiarkan aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi. Tapi kalau operasi itu gagal, aku nggak hanya kehilangan _Tou-san_, tapi juga kamu," kata Hinata sambil menangis. Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata. Naruto mengira Hinata akan berkata bahwa ginjalnya tidak pantas untuk ayahnya. Naruto memeluk Hinata yang menangis.

"Aku janji, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kami berdua akan kembali seperti semula," kata Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Hari pencakokan ginjal pun tiba. Naruto dan Hiashi-_sama_ sudah bersiap memasuki ruang operasi. Di sana juga berkumpul keluarga Naruto, mereka sengaja datang untuk menemani Naruto dan sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Mereka menyanjung kecantikan Hinata, pantas saja Naruto terpikat olehnya. Selain cantik, sikap Hinata yang manis dan pengetahuan Hinata yang luas membuat Minato-_sama _dan Kushina-_sama_ juga jatuh hati. Itu yang terjadi di keluarga Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan yang terjadi di keluarga Hinata. Hinata dianggap pengkhianat dan hampir diusir dari rumah ketika _okaa-san_nya tahu dia berpacaran dengan Naruto, bahkan setelah ia tahu kalau Naruto yang menyebabkan kematian Neji. Tapi perlahan, sikap dingin _kaa-san_nya pada Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai luntur. Sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, Naruto menyelipkan sebuah surat di tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran, ia hampir membaca surat itu ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan melarangnya membacanya.

"Nanti. Setelah aku masuk ruang operasi baru kamu baca," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ketika suster akan membawanya ke ruang operasi, Naruto membelai pipi Hinata.

"Memang apa isinya?" tanya Hinata penasaran, Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil bercanda,

"Kalau kamu baca surat itu, aku jamin kamu nggak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi selain denganku," kata Naruto lalu tertawa. Ia menarik Hinata ke arahnya dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Tunggu aku," bisik Naruto lalu menyuruh suster segera membawanya ke ruang operasi.

Lampu ruang operasi menyala. Semua orang menunggu hasil operasi itu dengan khawatir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Ada yang mondar-mandir, ada yang berdoa, ada yang saling menguatkan diri dengan bersandar satu sama lain. Hinata memandang surat yang diberikan Naruto sebelum dia memasuki ruang operasi. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya ketika ia membaca puisi dalam surat itu.

_**Demi kamu, akan kuambil seluruh bara itu**_

_**Demi kamu, aku sanggup membalikkan waktu**_

_**Asal kamu, aku rela menukar kewarasanku**_

_**Asal kamu, tak jadi soal bila bumi kan berlalu**_

_**Bila bukan kamu, aku tak akan pernah merayu**_

_**Karena tanpa kamu, laut pun tak akan berwarna biru**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lampu ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau, menandakan kalau operasi sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Semua orang merapat ke arah pintu ruang operasi, termasuk Hinata. Di sana ia lah yang paling tegang. Dua orang yang paling ia cintai sedang bertahan hidup di ruangan itu. Tsunade-_sama_ keluar dengan wajah letih, keringat mengucur di keningnya. Semua orang tegang menunggu Tsunade-_sama_ berkata. Raut wajah Tsunade-_sama_ yang tidak dapat diartikan membuat Hinata merasa was-was, apakah operasi itu berakhir dengan sukses atau tidak. Tsunade-_sama_ menghela nafas dan memasang raut wajah yang sedih seperti menyesali sesuatu. Jantung Hinata berdegup lebih keras dibandingakan dengan biasanya, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa Tsunade-_sama_ berkata,

"Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan semuanya. Operasi pencakokan ginjal, berhasil dilakukan. Pendonor dan pasien dalam keadaan baik,"

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan setelah itu . . .

Hinata memandangi sebuah nisan, di sampingnya Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Hinata tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Neji-_nii_, Hinata dan Naruto bawa kue kesukaan _nii-san_. Kayaknya dia mau nyuap _nii-san_ tuh," kata Hinata pada pusaran kakaknya.

"Kamu seharusnya lulus seleksi Neji-_nii_ sebelum jadi pacarku. Ya nggak _nii-san_?" kata Hinata pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum getir dan berkata,

"Mungkin kalau aku berhati-hati waktu itu, Neji-_nii_ akan ada di sini dan mengetesku,"

"Yah, dan kamu pasti nggak akan lulus tes. Aku yakin seratus persen," goda Hinata

"Tapi kalau bumi akan berlalu aja nggak jadi soal, penilaian Neji-_nii_ juga begitu," lanjut Hinata dan tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata, walaupun itu sebuah ejekan tapi sudah cukup membuat Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Ya. Tapi menurutku Neji-_nii_ akan setuju. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku," kata Naruto menyombongkan dirinya lagi.

"Hish. Mulai lagi," ledek Hinata. "Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta sama orang senarsis ini?" lanjut Hinata sambil mencubit lengan Naruto. Naruto tertawa lagi dan menggenggam tangan Hinata, bermaksud mengajaknya pulang. Tapi Hinata masih enggan meninggalkan makam _nii-san_nya.

"Ayo pulang. sudah sore, nanti _Baa-san_ marah. Aku dengan susah payah merebut hati calon mertuaku itu," kata Naruto, tapi Hinata masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menggendong Hinata keluar makam.

"Neji-_nii_, kami pulang ya . . ." seru Hinata sambil tertawa.

**THE END**

Fuah... akhirnya selesai juga...

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho...

Sebenarnya aku gag tega bikin fic ini. Neji-kun di sini meninggal gara-gara ditabrak si _baka dobe _itu...! huwaaa...! bagaimana pun aku kan Neji Lovers...

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta sarandan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal paka bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke?

Review please...


End file.
